Mysteries
Orichalcum Fragment.jpg|thumb|183px|right]]In this section we will list the various unsolved plot threads for the campaign. As various pieces of the puzzle are revealed I will, in turn, reveal them here. The Men in Black .... er... Grey Agents of an unknown government body have kidnapped Variant recently. Why he has no memory of what happened when he was snatched up, he knows that he lost most of a day while in their custody. The Queen and the Council The Council is the one of the two groups that seems to have crossed the PCs path. This group is still a mystery, though they do know that the Ultrahumanite, Thrill Kill, The Fearsome Five, and possibly Doctor Light art attached to the mysterious orginization. The Missing Sun Crystals While investigating the activities of the Fearsome Five and the Ultrahumanite, the PCs found the ruins of Superman's former Fortress of Solitude at the south pole. After the battle the team discovered a Sun Crystal podium and were informed by the Eradicatior that several of the crystals were missing. So far they discovered all but two of the missing crystals. GM NOTE: In this universe the Kryptonian Suncrystals not only store information, but can be used as a powersource. Cadmus Cadmus is the name of the second orginization that has been plaguing the PCs since the begining of the campaign. Little is known of the orginization at this point. Renegade and Thrill Kill's Connection It has been established that Renegade, the mysterioius amnesiac hero has the same DNA as the deadly telleporting assassin known as Thrill Kill. It is unknown how this has come about but it seems as though both have a connection to Cadmus. Recently Renegade recovered memories of floating in a tank and the name Cadmus. Thrill Kill seems to be at least somewhat aware of his origin, though he doesn't seemed bothered by it. He also doesn't seem forthcoming with any answers. It is also possible that the Ultrahumanite knows their secret due to his close affliation with Thrill Kill. Who attacked Aqualis? Aqualis is an Atlantean outpost that recently came under attack from a squad of submarines marked with the Orion Industries logo (the company owned by Calvin Grover aka Daedelus). An infuriated Aquaman ordered the ship that Grover had requested for his floating city be sunk in retaliation. The situation could have escalated rapidly, but fortunately Daedelus and Aquaman were able to talk things out and learn that there was a third party involved that apparently was trying to manipulate the two to fight each other. The mysterioius invader has yet to reveal himself, however the one clue that exists is that the attacker stole another piece of the strange Orichalcum artifact that was being stored at Aqualis. The Oricalcum Fragments Twice now the group has encountered mysterious forces attempting to recover the fragments of a golden object. One was stolen from the museum of Natural History in New York City by Thrax the son of Ares. The second was taken from the Atlantian outpost of Aqualis by an unknown villain. These object is made of a golden metal that no one in the group was able to identify. However Aquaman was able to inform the group that the objects were made from an other dimensional mineral called Orichalcum. This metal was the same material that his Trident and harpoon hand were made from. The metal was native to the plane of Olympus, though he did not know the purpose of the fragements, or what they would make when they were assembled. The group has put out a call to Wonder Woman, as of the end of the last session, she has yet to contact them back. Doctor Shockley The scientist who altered Matthias in the days before he came through the portal to the Liberty Prime team's Earth. Doctor Shockley is a reknowned Geneticist who atttempted to make Matthias capable of copying powers and bestowing them upon others. When that didn't work, he erased Matthias's mind and attempted to kill him. Shortly after Matthias's escape through the portal, Doctor Shockey came through the portal himself. His exactly location is currently unknown. The Trash Monster A mysterious creature became active in a small dump near the New York City port. The Liberty Prime team attempted to subdue the creature, but was unable to do so and the creature moved on to another area. It is unknown where the creature came from, though Falcona was able to figure out that the creature is magic based, though definately not of demonic origin.